


Suddenly Jeremy

by jellybop



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Drabble, Excessive use of italics, M/M, Rare Pairings, Request Fill, Short & Sweet, Theatre, fuck that smh, ish, little shop of horrors - Freeform, lowkey angsty but like not at the same time, request, theatre nerd!EVERYONE, theatre nerd!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybop/pseuds/jellybop
Summary: Fun fact about one Jared Kleinman that very few people actually know about (mainly because he doesn’t know very many people that would actually care): he’s a big fan of theatre.~~Aka, I take up a request and find a new ship along the way.





	Suddenly Jeremy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashficParlour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/gifts).



> had a bunch of fun doing this request!!! hope you enjoy!!

Fun fact about one Jared Kleinman that very few people actually know about (mainly because he doesn’t know very many people that would actually care): he’s a big fan of theatre. Like- a _huge_ fan of the theatre. Which is actually the reason he shows up in the school auditorium one day after school, after putting his name in all caps on the school play sign up sheet. He wanted to be a part of this play (he didn’t even know what it was. Some Disney play. The Jungle Book? He was just happy to be there. Not that he’d show it with actual enthusiasm.)

The auditorium is… surprisingly not packed, there are only a few kids sitting in the first row of seats, closest to the stage. He doesn’t recognize any of them, except for Evan _(When did he get here?)_ , so he ends up sitting in the row behind them, wanting to be a part of everything but without the commitment. Evan turns around and waves at him, but then a teacher is bounding out onto stage (actually, it’s more like a drag of his feet. The guy looks tired.). 

He pauses for a moment in the middle of the stage, taking a deep breath as if he’s about to say something before deflating again, waving two kids in the front row up instead. He exits as they jump up onto the stage (Like, literally _jump up_ onto the stage. Jared had no idea how the short girl managed that.)

The short girl looks ecstatic, glancing around the room for a moment before turning to her counterpart, a taller guy and _oh holy fucking hell he’s hot_. Jared’s breath punches out of him momentarily as he stares, wide-eyed, up at the guy. He doesn’t get very much time to moon over him, though, because the short girl hopped closer to the edge of the stage, causing the guy to panic and flail to make sure she didn’t fall, which just results in him tripping over himself and onto the stage.

“Sorry about Jeremy, here, guys,” the short girl giggles, leaning down to help him up, “I’m Christine, president of the drama club, and this here,” she says, gesturing to the hot guy, who was brushing off his shirt and cardigan (he’s wearing a fucking _cardigan_ , holy shit, that’s adorable), “Is Jeremy, obviously, my right hand man and vice-president of the drama club.”

Cue an awkward wave from the cute guy - Jeremy - before Christine is speaking again, “Well, I’m glad to see a few new faces here today, hello! And a welcome to our returning veterans, hi guys!”

She gets a few murmurs back, before everyone fell silent again, as she smiles and starts up again, “Now, since we’ve got quite a few new faces this year, Jeremy and I are going to show off some of what we do here! As well as showcase our musical for the year: Little Shop of Horrors!”

There were some claps. One guy gets up on his seat and whoops and hollers until he’s quieted down by his friend. Christine laughs again, and grabs Jeremy’s hand, dragging him over to the apron of the stage. She sits herself down on the edge, suddenly tearful and looking distressed. Jared blinks, because how in the _world_ did she manage that so easily? She must be a fucking _genius_. 

There’s music then, soft piano as Jeremy kneels down beside her, setting a hand on her shoulder that Christine flinches at. And then… then he starts to sing, and it’s the most beautiful thing that Jared’s ever heard before in his _life_ , “Here, take my kleenex, wipe that lipstick away..”

And he _continues_ , singing and singing until Christine joins in and Jeremy falls away to let her have her moment. And then they both join together and there’s goosebumps rising on Jared’s skin and his hearts beating faster and his face grows warm. It feels intimate in a way, the chemistry Jeremy and Christine have on stage. Fuck, is he falling in love? What the _fuck_ , Kleinman? You haven’t even met the guy yet! And besides, with the way Jeremy and Christine are acting, he’s straight _and_ taken. Fuck. 

The song ends on a sweet and high note, Christine having taken Jeremy’s hand and stood up, the tears on her face stopping and then she leans up, standing on the tips of her toes and Jeremy is leaning down and then they’re _kissing_ and Jared deflates. Definitely straight. 

That doesn’t stop him from applauding loudly with the rest of the kids in the audience as thte music ends, but his chest hurts a bit. For no reason! He has no reason to be sad over a guy he hasn’t even met yet. Yikes. The red hoodie guy in front of him must have looked back at some point during the song, because he turns back around to Jared with a knowing smile, “They’re not dating. They’re just really good friends.” Which makes Jared’s heart fucking _soar_ and it’s kind of ridiculous how happy he gets as everyone in the audience starts to move towards the stage to get the flyers that Christine and Jeremy are handing out now.

He makes his way over to Jeremy, ready to crank the charm up as high as he possibly could, smiling widely. Jared takes the paper, looking up at Jeremy, who looks even _cuter_ up close. Jeremy smiles, genial and pleasant, “Thanks for joining. We always need more guys. What’s your name?”

“Kleinman. Jared Kleinman,” he says, internally screeching because did he _really_ just use a James Bond reference. Fix it, now, “But you can call me any time.”

Jeremy laughs quietly, but it doesn’t take away from the fact that he blushes a bit (adorable, once again), shifting to sit on the edge, “Well, Jared Kleinman, could I… maybe take you up on that? The offer? To call you? Wait, now I just ruined the whole thing, shit. What I’m trying to say: I’d like to call you some time.” He pulls a pen out of his pocket, holding out a hand for Jared’s paper. He complies, and Jeremy scribbles something in the corner and then hands it back, standing up with a short “Talk to you soon!” before moving to talk to the guy who had talked to Jared earlier, the red hoodie guy.

The guys must have said something, based on the sly grin on his face and the glance towards Jared, and the way Jeremy’s face lights up, visible even from where Jared stands a little bit away.

This’ll be a good year, from what Jared can tell.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy,,,, yall should request some stuff if you'd like ;) hmu on [tumblr](https://jellybop.tumblr.com/) if you want to!


End file.
